A New Student
by willtofish
Summary: When a new student comes to Hogwarts what will happen? what secrets does he have? rated for later chapters harry potter, inuyasha and others. need reviews for new chapters. I'm sorry to say that this story needs a major overhaul. on hiatus for major editing
1. Chapter 1

_Italics means mind speak_

Underlined means Parseltongue

**Bold means yelled**

Disclaimer: I own just the plot and my own characters everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

The Beginning

"He looks as old as us." Harry said.

"He might be a new student." Said Hermione

"That doesn't explain why he came with the first years." Said Ron

They noticed that he was hanging back. He looked like he was waiting for something.

Just then Dumbledore began his start of term speech.

"Greetings one and all to another amazing year at Hogwarts," he said "As you can see we have a new student, his name is Will, please show him respect. He is and exchange student from America, you are to treat him with the utmost hospitality. Now for the sorting."

Once the sorting was over it was time for Will to be sorted. He had a skeptical look on his face when he looked at the hat. He walked over and put the hat on and to the shock of the school the sorting hat eeped.

Will's POV

Looking at the hat I thought _there must be some strong magic to make this hat do that._ With that thought I walked over and put on the hat. I smirked when there was an audible eep when I put on the hat.

_My my my, what a confusing mind you are harder to place than Potter, _I heard

_Well a talking hat I just thought that you just sorted the students not talked to them, _I told it.

_You have a large amount of honor _it said ignoring my comment_ and you are caring so you would do well in __Hufflepuff__, but you have a strive for knowledge grater than Granger's so you would do well in Ravenclaw. While you a large amount of courage and will do well in Gryffindor, but you are very sly and will use people to your advantage to get what you want so you would do well in __Slytherin._ It told me.

Normal POV

The whole school was shocked when the hat eeped. Not even the Slytherins had anything to say. Everyone watched as the hat chose. 1 minute… 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 20 minutes and the hat still hadn't decided.

Will's POV

_Will you hurry up I'm hungry._ I told it.

_Well I can't place you your mind is too confusing for me to choose._ It said.

_Then put me in my own house, call it Eaglefeather._ I told it.

_Good idea…I agree you do belong in _it said"**Eaglefeather!**"yelling the last part.

Normal POV

The whole school was shocked. After all this time the sorting hat makes a new house?

"**This is an out rage**" the toad woman at the teachers table yelled "**There can only be 4 houses!**"

"Says what Dolores?" Will asked

To say no one was expecting that was an understatement. It shocked even the teachers (except Dumbledore of course).

"Well… uh …" said Dolores stuttering

Now the students were starting to talk amongst them self again all wondering the same thing 'Who was this new student and why is he not being expelled?'

Dumbledore got all the students to quiet down and told them "Well after and eventful evening I am sure you all must be hungry but be for we begin let me introduce you to our two new teachers Mrs. Dolores Umbridge will be taking over the DADA position and please welcome our other new teacher Mr. Will Watson."


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics means mind speak_

Underlined means Parseltongue

**Bold means yelled**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Muggle… Living?

"**What! What do you mean new teacher? This was not cleared with the ministry and besides there are no open positions!**" Umbridge shouted

"Yes there are Dolores," said Dumbledore "It is a new class called muggle living."

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, 2 things need to be done first: 1. I still need to eat, and 2. the students are still here Dolores." Said Will calmly.

"Now let the feast begin." said Dumbledore quickly changing the subject before a fight could break out.

The Next Day

Harry woke up to a pounding headache all from another nightmare. As Harry got dressed he remembered the new student and teachers. _Who would have thought that a student could also be a teacher._ He thought.

Walking down to the common rooms he saw a familiar sight, an exited Hermione and a tired Ron. Joining them they walked to the great hall for breakfast.

During breakfast Harry saw Umbridge fuming at Will who was calmly eating at the teacher's table and talking to Hagrid. From the look on Hagrid's face Harry was scared, he only got that look when he thought he might get a new creature to take care of.

When McGonagall passed out the schedules Harry's first thought was _Damn double potions first thing_ but as he looked over it he noticed that it was the only double potions on the schedule. _Thank god_. He thought. He the noticed that 3 out of the 5 days he had double Muggle Living. _That won't be too bad he thought._

And for once in his life he was right.

Will's POV

As I looked over my schedule I saw it good it left plenty of time to grade papers and do homework, but up first I had Double potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors _this should be fun _I thought.

Normal POV

When Harry walked into potions he noticed that Will was already there waiting for class to start.

A few minutes later when everyone was there class began.

"Ah," Snape said with a sneer "Our new student. Will could you tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood and where I can find a benzor? Also what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry was shocked, that was exactly what he was asked when he first came. What shocked him even more was when Will replied without missing a beat.

"To the first question it would create the potion called Draught of Living Death, a extremely powerful sleeping potion. You would find a benzor in the stomach of a goat and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite, it is used to create the wolfsbane potion witch lets a werewolf become a harmless dog during the full moon ."

Snape looked like he had been slapped not only had he answered, but he also got the questions right and included what wolfsbane main use is. The Gryffindors (along with a few Slytherins) in the class were trying not to laugh. What finally broke them was when Will said.

"As much as I would love for you to keep testing me professor, I would like to start the potion."

At that the students just started laughing so hard several fell on the floor (one even passed out). That was better than when Fred and George tried to enter 'The Goblet of Fire'.

When Snape finally noticed what was happening he was furious. "**SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT BEFORE YOU GET DETENTION!**" he yelled "Now here is the potion and…" saying in a whisper "20 points to Eaglefeather.

"What professor?" Will asked innocently.

"I said 20 points to Eaglefeather." He replied while putting up the potion

"Thank you professor." Said Will as he started the potion

The rest of the class was uneventful except for the fact that Snape was in shock. He didn't even insult Neville's potion!

But the most interesting part of the day was later in Muggle Living.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics means mind speak_

Underlined means Parseltongue

**Bold means yelled**

_This means stressed_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Class And The Warning

Will's POV

_I love this school. It is so much more than I have read._ I thought to my self. The day had gone very well, first I shock Snape and get 20 points, then in Transfiguration I got 50 more points for petting McGonagall (in her cat form (no duh)) and calling her a cute kitty (hey I forgot she could transform (lol had to put that (explanation coming in later chapters)))

Normal POV

Before Muggle Living was lunch and during lunch something unexpected happed.

As Harry was eating he couldn't help but look up at the teacher's table where Will was. But then a letter appeared out of no where carried by… Nagini?

When the teachers saw this the funniest thing happened. Umbridge jumped under the table in fear. The other teachers had jumped up at the sight of the snake, but what shocked everyone was when several hisses were heard not from the snake but from Will.

Harry understanding it translated for everyone "**Hello old friend**" Harry yelled after a quick spell from Hermione. Everyone looked at the snake, then to Will, then Harry. "**It is good to see you after all these years. What's this, a letter from Voldemort? Hahaha, I suppose he is finally scared of you and wants you to return to your rightful owner?**" yelled Harry still translating "**yes**" said Harry now translating for Nagini.

This shocked everyone, not only were Harry and Voldemort not the only people who can speak Parseltongue, but Nagini actually belonged to Will not Voldemort.

"Well" Will said happily "Let's finish lunch. I will explain later to your head of house and they can tell you."

In Muggle Living

"Hello everyone" said Will "You will call me Professor Watson or Will. Now there are a few rules I must tell you first 1. Do NOT mess with the other students you will lose you house a lot of points if you do 2. In my class there is not a favorite house instead you are all one house in here but if you break a rule you will lose points for your house. 3. Their will be other teachers in here, they will be the students who have this class for two periods they are the muggle borns, the 'half' bloods, and cases like Harry's you are to treat them like you would me. 4. NEVER enter my office without permission you WILL die if you do so. And 5. all points taken from a house will be divided evenly to_ all the other houses_. Now on to the lesson."

Harry's POV

_This is the best class ever_ I thought. _I can't believe that I am a teacher. On the down side I can't take away points for no reason, but this class is awesome!_

Will's POV

"Harry" I said "Please stay after class. I need to tell you something."

"Yes Professor." he said.

"Harry I am only professor to the students, call me Will." I told him.

"OK Will." he said.

After class

"Harry" I said walking toward my office. "Please come into my office."

"Yes Will." He said.

I put up the charm to block sound (sorry couldn't remember the name) around the room. "There now no one can hear us." I said.

"What did you want to tell me Will?" Harry asked.

"What I am about to tell you, you must never tell anyone. OK?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good" I said "Harry, every month for a few days, I won't be here. I have a prior obligation to attend to. While I am gone you will be in charge of my classes."

"OK. Will, are you a werewolf?" he asked.

"No, but I am not entirely human either" I told him

"What do you mean sir?" he asked.

"I can't tell you now all will be explained in time" I told him "But what I can tell you is this, if I am gone for more than a week you are to get Dumbledore, Snape, and Hermione, and come into my office and you must have Dumbledore tell my cat 'Take me to where the dragon rests, take me to the dragon's nest' you will be transported somewhere again all will be explained in time. You will be approached by humanoid beings, they are elves tell them you wish to speak to Queen Islanzadí, she will help you find me. If you are approached by a black or red dragon and the people riding them aim to kill. They are evil and will kill you. But you will most likely be approached by a dragon whose scales seem to be moving and are always changing color. Do _NOT_ harm her she is my friend. The same goes for a blue dragon and her rider. Now if the Queen can not find me, have Dumbledore tell my cat 'Take me to where demons roam, take me to the demon's home' once you get to that area _DO NOT _move. Wait till you are approached by a man with a white boa on his shoulder and elf like ears or a man with white hair in a red kimono. They are my friends if you are approached by anyone else make them leave you, if some will not listen then use the imperious cures. Now when you are approached by one of my friends tell them _EXACTLY_ 'Watashitachi wa watashitachi ga kare o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu no tomodachidesu ka?'. I will write it down so you can memorize it. If he replies in 'Koko ni haora remasen.' I am not there. Don't worry Munchkin, my cat, will bring you back, but if he replies in 'Kare wa watashi ga kare ni iku koto ga dekimasu koko ni arimasu.' I am there and he will take you to me, again I will write it down so you can learn it. You are to find me and to take me home, but only do this after the first few months." I told him "OK Harry?" I asked.

"Yes sir" he said

"Good, now we better get going. I will write us a pass. Oh and we need to talk talking in Parseltongue" I told him.

"OK Will, I hadn't even realized we were doing that." He said.

Rita's POV

"Damn so close. I will try later then." I said


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics means mind speak_

Underlined means Parseltongue

**Bold means yelled**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Secret Part 1

Will's POV

"Alright" I told the class "I will be gone for a few days starting tomorrow and while I am gone Harry is in charge."

"**What? Why is he in charge? Why not any other student**" I heard Draco yell

"100 points from Slytherin and 25 to each of the other houses. Draco, Harry is in charge because I trust him. I would be happy to take more points if you keep it up." I said. "Now this will happen almost every month and no I am not a werewolf. While I am gone you will treat Harry like you would me. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Yes sir" my class said.

"Good" I said "Now on to the lesson."

After class

At the end of the lesson I pulled Harry aside. "Do you remembered what I told you?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He replied

"Good, now while I am gone take care of Nagini and Munchkin, my cat" I told him "And remember if I am gone for more than a week get Snape, Dumbledore, and Hermione and come get me. And what ever you do, do NOT bring Ron."

"Yes sir." He replied once more.

"Good, looks like we need some more passes." I said looking at the clock.

Normal POV

The rest of the day went fine, class was fun, Ron lit Dean on fire, and Will was doing better in Herbology than Neville. Life was grand, but the bigger adventure happened the next day.

Sorry for short chapter. Next one will be long I promise.


	5. What Next?

What world do you want me to go to first?

Inuyasha or eragon?

Review and tell me I can't do both at once thought so you need to choose.

Thanks

Willtofish : P


End file.
